Return Trip
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: A missing diary entry from The Diary Of Kelly Gibbs universe. Appearances by Callen and Sam.


**AN:  
**Eek, I'm back in the '_Diary of Kelly Gibbs'_ universe.  
I received a review informing me that I missed a diary entry about Callen getting shot at the end of '_Legend part 2'. _So here it is.

I called it return trip as i wasn't sure what else to call it.

OK so I'm assuming that at the time of G's shooting that he and Sam had been partner's for 2yrs. I'm going off the episode titled '_Partners' _from season 3 when they celebrated 5 yrs together.

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own anything. Ownership belongs to Don Bellisario, Don McGill, Shane Brennan, CBS, Paramount and Network 10 Australia  
I don't own the building mentioned either.

**The Diary of Kelly Gibbs. **

With the car in neutral and parked outside Tim McGee's apartment, the front and back passenger doors were open.  
Kelly climbed out of the back seat closing the door and leaned on the car waiting for McGee to get out of the front seat. As he did Kelly slid into the empty seat; closed the door, rolling down the window as she put her seatbelt on.  
'Thanks for the lift Boss' McGee acknowledged as he leaned in through the car window as Gibbs raised his head in recognition. 'See you tomorrow'

'See ya Tim' Kelly farewelled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pulling up to the curb of Kelly's apartment Gibbs' cell phone rang. Instead of getting out of the car Kelly waited, thinking that the team may have a case and be needed out in the field.

'Yeah OK. Keep me informed' finished Gibbs with a sad sigh ending the call.

'Case?' questioned Kelly.

'No'

'What was the call about?' she inquired.

'Callen's been shot'

'Part of the job' Kelly stated unconcerned.

'He was ambushed Kell. It was a hit. Shot five times. He's in surgery'

'Ok. So if he's in surgery someone must have see it happen'

'Sam Hanna' Gibbs agreed. 'Don't freak out' Gibbs told his daughter, seeing her start to panic.

'He's part of our family dad'

'He'll be fine. Now bed. Work tomorrow'

Kelly Gibbs lay on top of her bed looking at the ceiling. She thought about what her dad said _Callen, shot five times_, she thought about only just seeing him and how her heart skipped a beat, thought about Moscow.  
She sat up and placed her feet on the floor pushing herself off the bed and walked across to her bedroom door, she then walked quietly across the living space of the apartment locating her keys on the way to the door which she opened and closed softly in the hope not to wake her roommate and best friend, Maddie Tyler.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hearing knocking at his apartment door McGee slowly opened his eyes as he searched blindly for his cell phone which was on his bedside table. Squinting from the light of his phone that shone in his face as he looked at the time, noting that he had no missed calls.  
As he walked to his door he rubbed his face trying to wake up properly. Looking through the peep hole he found Kelly Gibbs. Opening the door he asked 'Do we have a case?'

'No' answered Kelly as she walked into the apartment. 'I need your help'

'Kelly, its 2am in the morning' Tim declared exasperated. 'Can't it wait?'

'No. I need you to find a phone number for me'

'Oh it can definitely wait' declared Timothy McGee.

'Callen's been shot. I don't think dad's telling me everything'

'And you want me to find out the truth'

'I want you to find this phone number' she answered as she slipped him a piece of paper. 'I really like him Tim' she declared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sitting at her desk in the bullpen Kelly had her desk phone to her ear while she typed away at her computer. Looking up she found McGee standing in front of her desk. 'What's up Tim?' she asked as she stopped typing.

'You're busy'

'I'm on hold Tim' she explained as she hung up the phone.

McGee placed a piece of paper on her desk. I found that number you were after'

'Thankyou'

Sitting in the grounds of the NCIS Navy Yard Kelly looked at the piece of paper that McGee had given her. With her cell in her hand she slid her thumb across the phone to unlock it. She then hit the keypad key and dialled the number.

Special Agent Sam Hanna felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, taking it out he looked at the number being displayed on the screen. 'Hello' he questioned as he did not recognise the number.

'Sam Hanna?'

'Who is this?'

'Kelly Gibbs, I'm an...'

'NCIS Agent from DC' finished Sam. 'I remember. What can I do for you Kelly?'

'You can tell me how G's doing' Kelly stated.

'He's in ICU. Critical'

'Dad said he was shot five times. Where?'

'The chest'

Kelly sucked in a breath.

'He's a survivor Kelly. He'll make it'

'Yep' agreed Kelly. 'Do you think he would appreciate a friendly face?'

'I'd think he'd like that'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Diary,  
Gosh, I only just got back to DC and now I'm in the air again flying back to LA.  
Dad got a call saying that Callen had been shot in a drive by.  
I don't really exactly know why I'm on a plane heading back.  
OK so maybe I do - we did share a kiss less than 24hrs ago and he was the first guy I ever slept with, so maybe I do like him.  
I think I just need to make sure he's going to be OK. That he wakes up. _

Dressed in grey yoga pants, an oversized yellow jumper and dirty brown converse shoes Kelly Gibbs walked the hospital corridors with an overnight bag over her shoulder.  
Walking the opposite end of the corridor Sam Hanna held a cup of coffee in his hands as he returned from the cafeteria. As he walked towards Callen's room he found a woman approaching.  
'Kelly' he greeted, recognising the woman.

'Agent Hanna'

'Sam please. Red eye?' He questioned noticing Kelly's red eyes and worn out expression

'Yeah' she answered wearily.

'Got somewhere to stay?'

'I just got off my flight and got a taxi straight here, I haven't thought about where to stay'

'You can stay at mine' Sam offered.

'I know this will sound rude, but can I stay here with Callen...I just want to make sure he's OK, I just want to see him'

Sam nodded his head 'Just to prepare you he's hooked up to some monitors that are helping him breathe. He had a blood transfusion'

Kelly swallowed and entered the room, dropping her bag by the door and walked over to the bed and stood at the bed looking at Callen. 'Well G, this is a dumbarse way to get me attention. If you wanted to see me again you could have called or jumped on a flight to DC.

At hearing the young woman at the bed call his partner G, Sam's ears perked up - nobody called Callen G except for the one's he trusted and that wasn't many.  
This girl must be special.  
Sam began to go through his memory bank trying to recall if G. Callen had ever mentioned this woman.

'Um, have you caught anyone?' Kelly asked looking from the hospital bed to Sam.

'No. We are examining all footage. It was an assassination attempt'

'Who would do that? Someone must have been watching him. Knew his movements'

Sam nodded. 'Perhaps. But if G thought someone was following him, he would have said. We have procedures in place' Sam explained.

'How do you u know Callen' Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

'Moscow. He and dad were working together, I flew out to visit dad for a couple of weeks and G walked into the house like he owned the place. He was my first kiss. How long have you been his partner?'

'Two years. Our first case was Mexico. We were thrown together. I didn't know what to call him. Callen, G, ' Sam explained with a chuckle and shake of his head as he relived the memory.

Kelly gave a small chuckle 'He must trust you, Two years is a long time for Callen. I guess you know that he doesn't trust many people'

'So I've learnt' commented Sam. 'Look Kelly, why don't you go back to my house and grab a shower'

'I'm fine Sam' Kelly responded with a yawn.

'Nothing's happening here and if it does I will call you'

Kelly sighed; she knew the man was right 'Well I do smell'

Sam looked at Callen 'You better wake up G. I want to know all about Kelly Gibbs'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There was a smell. There were two smells.  
One was close, the other far away but it was still there circulating around.  
The first smell was the smell of coconut.  
The second smell was brute, so it was a male, most probably his partner Sam Hanna.  
But the first smell. It was a smell that he had smelt before, a long time ago.  
He needed to figure out who this smell belonged to.

G. Callen slowly fluttered his eyes opened and turned his head slightly to the left where he found a woman's head resting on his bed. He moved his hand and touched her elbow.

Feeling something touch her elbow Kelly lifted her head and looked at the man in the hospital bed. 'G'  
At hearing the words Sam Hanna staked closer to the bed.

'Kell. What are you doing here' Callen croaked as his throat was dry.

'Heard you got shot. Came to make sure you were OK' she told him as she leaned down and hugged him.  
Callen hissed and Kelly froze 'Sorry' she said as she lifted herself off him and as she did she felt him kiss her cheek.

'It's OK'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dressed in only a pair of black jeans, Callen stood at the window and opened the curtains, looking at the beach and Santa Monica pier, as he did he thought back to the day he had been shot.  
With a pained expression on his face he turned from the window to look at the bed and as he did a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he looked at the sleeping form of one Kelly Gibbs asleep on her stomach with one arm raised above her head. Her back lay bear as a white sheet covered her bottom and legs. Callen returned his gaze to the window.

Opening her eyes Kelly closed them again as the sun made its way into the room through the hotel window - it was too early to be awake. But she saw Callen standing at the window. Rubbing the sleep away she quietly got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and moved toward Callen where she wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her chin on his shoulder.  
'Morning' she greeted, her voice still sleepy.

'Morning he replied as he grabbed her arm, pulling her from behind him to the front where he enveloped her into a hug.

'You're wearing too much' he whispered into her ear as he pulled at the sheet.

Kelly's cheeks turned pink as she buried her face in Callen's chest. 'So are you' she retorted as she placed her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, pulling his hips closer to hers.

She soon pulled her fingers out of the loops and wrapped her arms around Callen again 'Callen' she said softly as he pulled apart to look at her, waiting for her to continue to speak.

Kelly traced her fingers over a scar that was over his heart. Callen felt her movements and closed his eyes.  
'Last night...I'm not a one night stand kind of girl, nor am I friend with benefits kind of girl' Kelly explained looking up at Callen as he looked down at her.

'I know. And I don't want you to be. I haven't stopped thinking about you since Moscow. And seeing you again, made me realised that I missed you and I want a relationship with you'

'You asking me out?' she questioned.

'Might be' Callen answered with a cheeky grin as he continued to look at her. 'Would you say yes?'

'Yes' Kelly answered as she moved her head back to rest on Callen's chest and closed her eyes as she listed to his heartbeat. Callen rested his chin on the top of her head and watched the beach.

After a few minutes Callen moved away from the hug, moving over to a small round table. Kelly hitched the sheet up higher around her as she watched him grab a t - shirt. She rolled her eyes as he placed it over his head.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pulling up outside the red building of Hot Dog Stick and getting out of his car the first thing that Special Agent Sam Hanna noticed was the butt of the brunette G Callen had his hand on, he raised a questioning eyebrow.  
The second thing Sam Hanna noticed was Callen's bed roll and bag sitting on a brick wall as Callen ordered coffee.

'So' began Sam as Callen turned to look at him 'Kelly' Sam greeted taking in the brunette who was dressed in denim shorts, plain black fitted T- shirt and brown flat sandals

'Morning Sam' Kelly returned the greeting.

Sam looked at Callen silently questioning him as Callen looked right back at his partner daring him to ask what he wanted to ask in front of Kelly.  
Kelly knew the look but chose to ignore it; instead she took a sip of her drink.

'What is it this time G? Cold showers, bed bugs, feng shui' Sam asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he accepted a cup of coffee from Callen.

'Too noisy, apparently' Kelly answered, as Callen gave her a look.

'Last place was to quiet, place before that was to hot' commented Sam.

'No, No' disagreed Callen. 'That place was to cold. The place before that was to hot' he argued back as the three adults moved towards Callen's bedroll with Kelly sitting down beside it.

'You sure you ready to come back' Sam asked.

Kelly chuckled as Callen looked at her 'I've been asking him the same thing all morning and last night'

Sam got a bemused look on his face'Im sure that's not the only think you were asking last night'

Kelly went pink and looked away from the men as Callen chuckled.

'Are you sure?' Sam asked again.

'What are you my mother or something?' Callen inquired

'You could use one' Sam hit back.

G picked up his bag as Sam grabbed his bed roll.

'You sure you'll be OK ' Callen asked Kelly.

'I'll be fine she insisted. 'I'll wander around here and head to Muscle Beach for awhile then wander down to the basketball hoops'

'OK. Call me when you get to LAX and when you land in DC' Callen leaned down and kissed her on the lips 'Bye'

'Bye. Be safe'

'I'll look after him Kelly' Sam told her.

'So new office huh' Callen asked as the two men made their way to Sam's car.

Sam looked at Callen 'Kelly Gibbs huh?'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

'It serious?' questioned Sam as both men sat in the car.

'Id like it to be' answered Callen honestly. 'We're dating OK'

'So she hears you got shot, flies back to LA to make sure you're OK...'

'I was her first Sam' Callen explained crankily. 'And she was my first. I wasn't pretending to be someone else, for the first time I was myself. We both like each other and we want to see where this goes'

_Dear Diary,  
I'm going home with a boyfriend!  
G and I are together. It just kind of happened. He asked me out and I said yes.  
Turns out he wasn't the only one that couldn't stop thinking about Moscow.  
It's a long distance relationship which will be hard but we can make it work.  
We decided to tell anyone, just to see how it goes first then we will think about that.  
The only person who knows it Sam Hanna, G's partner.  
Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep before we land in DC.  
_

**REVIEW?**


End file.
